Naruto: Master of the Blade
by Ishy00
Summary: How would the Naruto world end up with Naruto being trained by the great Kisame Hoshigaki and what if Naruto ended up being the wielder of Samehada? More ruthless and sadistic Naruto, bit greyer not bithered with violence you'll realise when you read bit of Sasuke and Sakura bashing. Naru/Fem Kyuu/ Mei
1. Chapter 1: The Boy

Hello there everybody!, I'm sorry that I haven't updated the magic and the death but that's only cos I've lost my inspiration however before you think that I've abandoned it, **I HAVEN'T **okay and i'm getting back into writing the next chapter so that should be out soon.

Anyways this new story of mine was just something I've thought up, this will be a Naru/Fem Kyuu/ Mei pairing if you got any objections there's the back button cos thats not my problem, yes this story will have lemons but not one every chapter so if you know anyone who can write good lemons could please PM me because I am absolutely terrible at them so that would be appreciated. I know this chapter's shorter than I usually right but couldnt think of anyway to continue it so thats that and onward onto the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: Master of the Blade<strong>

Chapter 1: The Boy

A young boy sprinted through the streets one of the 5 Great Shinobi Villages, Konohagakure no boy wasn't just running because he felt like it, no this was a matter of life and death for him, this boy was none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

He was being chased by a mob mainly made up civilians but there were some shinobi among them of genin and chunin rank. Naruto was practically dressed in rags of what used to be a white top and blue shorts. His body was littered with bruises and he had a couple of kunai stuck in him from when some of the shinobi had thrown at him earlier on.

His body was small and malnourished, his sun kissed blonde hair streamed behind him as his ponytail came undone but the most disturbing thing was that what used to be a pair of sea blue eyes had been cut down to only one, his right eye while the left was crimson red with a black slit running through the middle exactly like a certain fox that had attacked the village 8 years ago. From the top of his eyebrow ran a jagged scar through his thick black ringed eyes that screamed insomnia down to the bottom of his nose just above his lip close to touching the three of the six whisker marks that adorned his cheeks on both sides of his face.

_'Dammit why can't these fuckers leave me alone already, they've already beaten the shit out of me again so why won't they just go_.' Naruto thought furiously as he pounded through the streets towards one place where he knew no one would follow, training ground 44 better known as The Forest of Death.

Naruto managed to make it to the forest without getting hurt too much and continued into the darkness of the forest. "Yeah that right you little demon run! You won't get away from us the next time!" the mob roared as they turned to leave, too afraid to enter the forest.

Flashback- 2 years earlier, 10th October- Festival of the Kyuubi's defeat

_A younger 6 year old Naruto sat in his one roomed apartment that the kind Sandaime had got for him after the ANBU found him in a cardboard box on the streets after he'd been kicked out of the orphanage. _

_The apartment was old and some of the paint was peeling when Naruto had been brought to it by the old Hokage. But within a month of Naruto inhabiting it the villagers had already vandalised and wrecked the tiny place of residence for our young hero. _

_Naruto sat in a corner huddled into a ball with a lonely look on his face, today was his birthday but the jinchuuriki had no friends and the only person who ever visited was the Hokage but no one else ever came unless they wanted to beat the boy up or trash his home even more. _

"_Happy Birthday to me…. Happy Birthday to me…. Happy Birthday Naruto." Naruto said to himself just like he did every year. Tears rolled down his whiskered cheeks as he wondered why he was always alone and hated. He sobbed thinking that he'd always be alone with no one there for him. Naruto just sat there crying no noticing the group of civilians that were just outside his door. He only noticed when the broke down his battered door._

"_Ohh is the little demon crying?" one man laughed as they walked closer to the terrified boy._

"_Demons aren't allowed to cry, Kyuubi brat" another taunted. _

_They grabbed Naruto and dragged him while he kicked feebly but with his body in such a malnourished state he had no strength so anything he did was pointless. The group dragged him outside with a larger mob filled with civilians and shinobi alike, some drunk others were just that cruel to the young child knowing full well what they were doing. _

_Naruto was smashed against the wall of his apartment building while some people stabbed chakra infused kunai into his hands and feet, effectively pinning him to the wall while he screamed in pain the mob cheered and laughed watching the jinchuuriki writhe in pain. _

_The mob took turns in beating him until he couldn't scream anymore and then they finally stopped, the shinobi had forced him to swallow a special interrogation pill so he wouldn't lose consciousness. One man stepped forward with a sadistic smile on his face as he pulled out a pocket knife "Here little demon we've got a birthday present for you" he cackled madly and stabbed the knife down into Naruto's face cutting into his eye and dragged the knife down. Naruto had long since stopped screaming but while the man cut into his face he let out such a blood-curdling scream that it echoed round the village._

* * *

><p><em>Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage sat at his desk in the Hokage tower filling out the never-ending stream of papers that all kages warred against but alas only one kage had ever been known to defeat the monster known as paperwork, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Hiruzen cursed as he looked at the smiling picture of the Yondaime damning him for having for forcing him to come out of retirement to fight again.<em>

_He got back to work but suddenly felt a shiver run up his spine ominously alerting him that something was wrong and then heard one of the worst sounds that he had ever heard, he who had lived through not one but all three of the Shinobi World Wars heard this blood- curdling scream and only one thought ran through his head 'Naruto'._

_Hiruzen gathered his closest ANBU forces and used Shunshin to get there as fast they could but by the time they did everyone was gone all that was left was four kunai that were drilled into the wall and a massive pool of blood. Morino Ibiki, head of the T&I had met up with the Hokage along the way to see if he could offer any assistance._

"_It looks like a torture room with the amount of blood and those kunai…." he started then his eyes widened "No, they didn't…" he trailed off again leaving the ANBU and the Hokage looking to him for answers. Ibiki noticed this and the scarred man calmed himself down before starting._

"_They tortured Naruto, they pinned him to the wall and tortured him, someone in I&T had to have been here because judging by the amount of blood and the duration its been here for, Naruto must have been tortured for at least half-hour and that means that they used the interrogation pill on him." he finished._

_There was shocked silence because everyone there knew what the pill did and even the ANBU knew that it was even more inhumane than some of the things they'd done, so for a young boy to have suffer through it was shocking. Ibiki continued._

"_As you can see Naruto isn't here so most likely he must have forced himself off the wall through sheer willpower alone." He practically whispered, Ibiki was infamous among the shinobi world for his interrogation methods but even he wouldn't go this far._

_The Sandaime's eyes hardened as he gave his order, "Send every available ANBU unit to find Naruto and bring him to me at the hospital NOW!" he roared shaking with anger and guilt knowing he'd let his successor's son down massively._

Flashback end

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on a tree looking out down into a lake in front of him with the moonlight shining onto the calm water casting a beautiful image onto the surface of the water."Fucking pricks, they can't get enough beating the shit out me can they…. tch I hate them… fucking Yondaime for sealing the fucking Kyuubi into me, stupid bastard, my life just has to get even more fucked up doesn't it, the've taken everything from me, they trashed the apartment even more and then they take my damn eye and now they've taken my fricking sleep from me!" Naruto shouted to himself letting his anger out thinking they'd be no one there but how wrong he was.<p>

* * *

><p>Hoshigaki Kisame, one of Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, now classed as a missing nin due to the Bloodline Civil war that was happening in Kiri. Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage had started the war by ordering the deaths of all bloodline users, Practically all the members of the Seven Swordsmen were against him but they most fled Mizu no Kuni except for a handful for example Kurosuki Raiga but some stayed like himself and Momochi Zabuza who had single-handedly nearly assassinated Yagura but failed and in doing so he fled the country so that he could fund the war from whatever profits he made as a missing nin.<p>

Kisame stood in a clearing facing a short man wearing a black cloak with red clouds adorned on it, the man or whatever you could call him had a metal tail sticking out and his face was covered by a mask and a straw hat.

"So you're not going to join our organization?" The short man's gravelly voice asked.

"Like hell I would I have a war to fight, go find someone else to join your group" Kisame retorted.

"That is a shame then, a shinobi of your stature would have made a fine addition to our organization but now you must die." the short man's tail whipped into action faster than Kisame could draw his famous great sword Samehada.

The Man's tail sliced Kisame's arm and face and the poison coated on the tail worked instantly as Kisame collapsed onto the floor wide-eyed. "My name is Akasuna no Sasori and I am your executioner" the recently named Sasori stated to Kisame.

Kisame known for his immense strength and endurance managed to get up and form a hand sign "**Suiton: Kirigakure no jutsu**" (Water Style:Hidden in the Mist jutsu)He croaked as the mist formed in the clearing making Sasori's visibility to zero.

By the time the mist had cleared Kisame was long gone and Sasori knew it so he gave no chase.

Kisame had hidden himself inside Samehada and the sword had told him that he was dying but because of Samehada the poison's effects had slowed down massively but his death was inevitable. He had written a letter to the leader of the rebellion telling the leader that he was dying and as per rules of the Seven Swordsmen as suitable heir had to be found before the sword could be passed on.

* * *

><p>Kisame had been searching for a month looking for a suitable heir for Samehada when it alerted him of a possible heir, Kisame hid back inside Samehada while it entered a river and began to travel to the source of chakra that Samehada had sensed was good enough to wield it.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat there glaring at the water that was so still and calm envying it for just that reason it was calm, it was peaceful, that's all he'd ever wanted peace, for him to have some stability in his life, someone to care for him and love him for who he was and not for what he had inside.<p>

Something from the corner of his eye caught his attention, it was a yellow handle with a skull on the end and it was coming towards him.

Naruto jumped down to the shore of the lake waiting for the handle to come to him and then suddenly a man came out from the water, startling Naruto who jumped back by instinct and years of experience.

The man well if you could call him that was extremely tall, in fact probably the tallest person he'd ever seen but what he could be identified by was his blue skin, he also had slits under his eyes that seemed similar to a shark, the Man was dressed in standard ninja clothes and a slate grey flak jacket that was completely different to the Konoha ones he'd seen, the man also wore a Hitai-ate with four wavy lines on it. The handle Naruto had seen earlier was a handle just to the biggest and weirdest sword that he had laid his eyes upon.

"Hey, kid you know it's impolite to stare" The shark man growled at the still staring Naruto successfully snapping him out of his daze.

"No, I don't fucking know that it's impolite to stare" Naruto growled back at the man.

"And why is that, don't your parents teach you anything brat?" The man asked.

"No, cos I don't have any_ parents_, so are you gonna lecture me on something that I should know about?" Naruto hissed back pissed off that someone had picked at his weak spot.

The man seemed taken aback by the venom in the sentence, "So, should you be at an orphanage or have guardian, eh kid?" The man asked seemingly interested in what Naruto had to say.

"No, I got kicked out the orphanage when I was 4 and nobody wants to be the guardian of the Demon brat" The Naruto hissed again getting angrier at the strange man's questions.

"What do you mean demon brat? aside from that left eye of yours, you seem like a lost puppy" The man stated looking amused now.

"What's it to you? I don't even know your fucking name?" Naruto replied looking away ashamed that someone made a comment about his eye.

"My name huh? My name is Hoshigaki Kisame one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist at your service, brat" The man called Kisame introduced himself. Naruto could feel his anger going down, not trusting the man but would at least talk to him nicely considering he barely had any sort of human contact with anyone so anyone would do.

"Well nice to meet you then Kisame-san, My name is Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto stated giving some courtesy to a person who actually seemed to want to talk to him.

"Fishcake, thats funny that because my name means demon shark and it's nice to meet you to brat" The man said looking even more amused at the coincidences of their names.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up I've heard worse than that, still where are you from because I ain't ever seen that Hitai-ate before and your clothes are too different to be from Konoha." Naruto stated flatly.

Kisame looked impressed at the kid's observational skills and the fact that he didn't look the slightest bit afraid of him or Samehada. '_Hmm, maybe this could be the kid to wield Samehada after I die and it seems that he is a jinchuuriki as well, this will be interesting training this kid, I know I've got at least a year left so I need to teach everything I know_'

"Hey, kid have you by any chance got a Bijuu sealed inside of you?" Kisame knew this wasn't the best question to ask but he needed to know what this kid was like before he trained him.

Naruto's head snapped back to Kisame and he bore an intense look of anger in his eyes making the crimson one look more ominous that already was."How do you know that?"

Kisame looked into the boy's eyes and saw a glimmer of hope and loneliness but it was covered by anger quickly enough, he could also see an immense amount of willpower and determination."Kid, I know that you're a jinchuuriki, I can sense it and on top of that my ex-kage is a jinchuuriki, so if I'm going by any guess I'd say that you got the Kyuubi sealed inside of the considering that it's the only Bijuu thats attacked Konoha and that was 8 years ago now and you look that age."

Naruto's anger seemed to dim down now and drift into hopelessness and sadness at the fact that he was hoping that someone would see him for him and not the Kyuubi."Yes" he whispered looking down so Kisame didn't have to see his face.

"Hey kid look at me, I'm not going to judge you for being a jinchuuriki, as far as I'm concerned your name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to make sure that name is feared in this world, you got that kid?" Kisame asked, thinking he'd found out enough what this kid was like.

Naruto's head snapped back up to Kisame so fast it seemed like he'd break it and his eyes were filled with hope."Really, you'd really do that but why would you do that for me." Naruto whispered as if afraid that this was all one big joke or some attempt by the villagers to hurt him again.

"Kid, I'd do it for you first because I'm dying so I need someone worthy to take my sword and wield it properly, secondly because I see potential and an unbreakable spirit in you and lastly my nickname is **Kirigakure no Kaijin **(Monster of the Hidden Mist)" Kisame smirked seeing the hopeful look in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto jumped and tackled Kisame in a blink of an eye saying thank you again and again.

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p>So what did you think? love it write a review, hate it write a review and I'll see what I can do but please no flames just because you can constructive criticism would be appreciated so there you are and goodnight!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Training Begins

**Yo, guys here is the latest chapter if Naruto Master of the Blade, hope you enjoy it cos I have to get ready for school now.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: First thing, big fan of your work and to answer your question, Sasori is an infamous Poison user and all of them are lethal, now in my eyes they are only two people in the Elemental Nations who can counter it in this time, Granny Chiyo and Tsunade and maybe Shizune. Now He wouldn't be allowed to even enter Suna with his reputation and well if Jiraiya had trouble finding Tsunade, and he is a spymaster how would Kisame. Now the time frame, Samehada takes chakra from it's wielder so lets say that Sasori's poison is a chakra based one so that it poisons the chakra, Samehada can only slow down the process because Kisame's chakra will be continuously poisoned, therefore slowly killing him, And don't forget that Sakura was Tsunade's apprentice.**

**Universal-Public-Cockblocker: I see your point mate, I actually do and I agree with you, reading the same sort of stuff time and time again can get pretty tedious, so I apologize for that but I wrote it like that because it was convenient and because it fit the plot, hope this answers any questions and thanks for the honesty of your review mate.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: Master of the Blade<strong>

**Chapter 2: Training Begins**

The first thing that Kisame did was help Naruto to access his chakra reserves, now with Naruto being a jinchuuriki and an Uzumaki his reserves at the mere age 8 he already had low-mid genin levels. Kisame already suspecting his reserves to be huge speculated to himself that by the time Naruto hit his prime he would have possibly the largest reserves of chakra the modern shinobi world will ever see, chakra reserves rivalling the size of legends such as Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. Kisame smirked knowing he could possibly be known as the man who trained a legend.

The Swordsmen then scavenged and hunted the area of the forest for food and herbs that would help with the malnutrition that Naruto was suffering from, it would take a considerable chunk of time for Naruto to be completely healthy but it was a start.

Over the next few weeks as Naruto's health and condition improved to a now steady diet and Kyuubi's healing factor. Kisame had started the boy off with basic skills such as reading, writing and maths, things that he should have already known but because of Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki the civilians had made it their duty to make his life a living hell and as such crippling him from the knees in basic knowledge which he should have learned if he was still at the orphanage.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip A Month<strong>

Naruto's determination to impress the only important person in his life drove his learning curve to spike dramatically so much so that he would be hailed as a genius however it was through pure hard work. He had learnt how to read, write and count to the basic levels so Kisame had started the boy on his chakra exercises which he had taken to like a fish in the water, The Kirigakure no Kaijin (Monster of the Hidden Mist) had employed his basic knowledge of fuinjutsu to create memory seals that had been taught to him by his master, they were essential in helping apprentices of the Seven Swordsman to master the blades, He had started to make them but decided not to use them until Naruto had learnt a bit more and was capable to do physical activity in another two to three months.

Taking Naruto's Jinchuuriki status in mind, Kisame knew that Naruto was in for a long haul for chakra control but starting now would help in the long haul. He knew that the boy would have to meet the beast so he had taught the boy how to meditate in the correct fashion. **(Think Jinzen in Bleach)**

Naruto knew he had to meet the Kyuubi but his fear of the beast was stopping him, even though throughout his life he had been subjected to horrific things the fact that the strongest being in the world was sealed inside him was still a scary thing. However his desire to make Kisame proud and the fear that if he didn't do what Kisame had asked, the man would abandon him. Let it be known Naruto had severe abandonment issues as he had been before by someone who had adopted him from the orphanage. He took a deep breath and settled himself before taking the plunge into his mindscape.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

He opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, before him stood a valley filled with all types of wildlife and running right down the middle of it was the clearest river he'd ever seen. Everything in the valley was all angled toward a central point even the birds circled that area as if in reverence of whatever was there. Naruto taking the hint that most likely that was where the Kyuubi was residing followed the path down into the valley.

As he walked through the lush forest, the animals ranging from predators such as wolves and bears to prey such as rabbits and deer all stopped and looked at him and bowed their heads towards him. This was shocking enough for the young boy, for one such as him who had only felt the scorn and hatred of the world was overwhelmed by the behaviour of the animals. He had stopped in his tracks just staring at the sight, one the wolves sensing his hesitation padded over to him and gently nudged his hand and nuzzled and growled softly as if trying to help him.

The wolf that had shaken the boy had started to accompany him and kept him from straying from the path. To Naruto this place was everything he could have ever imagined, the place seemed to ooze happiness and peace, feelings Naruto had never experienced until Kisame had entered his life.

As they walked neared the centre, Naruto had come across a massive den of foxes almost like a clan of foxes and they had all come and nuzzled into him especially the kits but soon enough they had all stopped even the wolf as he was just about to enter the area where everything seemed to circle and live around.

He entered the centre area which turned out to be a small clearing with a simple stone throne in the middle. On the sides of it were carvings of a the Bijuu starting from the Ichibi and finishing at the Kyuubi. Naruto looked up and upon the throne sat a the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, in his eyes she was what the goddess Kami would look like and this woman personified everything you would ever expect with a divine being, perfection.

She had wild red hair that splayed out wildly but made it look more exotic that it already was,, about 6' 2" flawless skin, elegant features, wild red hair that reached almost to her knees and a mid C cup sized bust. She had extremely pale skin but it didn't make her look ill at all instead it contrasted with her crimson red slit eyes and added to her beauty. The woman's face held a regal, aristocratic look on her delicate features which had three slit marks on either cheek.

The woman was dressed in a simple but seductive dress that reached her mid thigh, it showed off her long perfectly toned legs to the world and the dress shaped itself round her curves only serving to add to her allure. She was also barefoot.

Naruto blushed as his eyes met hers which held a bemused look in them. **"So you're my new container huh? Nice to meet you. What's your name?" ** The woman asked him.

Naruto blushed again before replying, "Um my name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours lady?"

The woman smirked **"Well, since you asked so nice nicely you may call me Kurama but you ningen have given me that disgusting title Kyuubi."** She finished with a look of disgust.

"Um Kurama-ch-san, aren't you meant to be a fox?" Naruto asked timidly and hoping that she didn't kill him for almost using 'chan' with her name because every other time he had used that word with a woman they had tried to kill him. However all Kurama did was laugh, to Naruto it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

"**Awww has little Naru-chan got a crush on me? Don't worry Naru-chan you can call me that if you want, there is nothing to fear here. You know I have total and complete control of your mindscape so even if an Uchiha tried to enter here they would be powerless. All this around you is what my home looks like although it has been near a century since I was last there but I know it stills looks like this."** Kurama sighed in reminiscence.

Naruto looked at her in awe, she seemed nothing like what the matrons at the orphanage had said the Kyuubi was like. Actually she seemed like the humans were the demons and she was a goddess. "Sugoi" he whispered although Kurama heard him. "Kurama-chan when I'm older and when I've finished my training with Kisame-sensei can we live here?"

Kurama smiled and nodded at the 8 year old,** "Of course we can, although I'm not letting fish boy do all your training, I know you can't sleep so every night come here and we will train and have all sorts of fun is that ok, Naru-chan?" **Kurama had seen the boy's life and had seen the sheer brutality he had faced and knew that he deserved some sort of peace in life, so far only her family meaning the Bijuu and the old man Rikudo and the animals that lived in her valley had seen this side of her personality. Others would see a crueler much more brutal and bloodthirsty Kurama.

Naruto only nodded before boldly running upto to her throne and giving her a big hug which didn't surprise her as she wrapped her arms around his tiny frame and held him tightly, she could feel her shoulder getting wet and noticed he was crying.** "Its okay Naru-chan, Konoha can't hurt you here, no one can, I promise you that. It'll all be just fine.**

"Bu-But Kurama-chan, how do you know about Konoha?" He asked her as she gently wiped his tears from his face.

"**From here" **She replied as she tapped his crimson eye and her finger traced the scar slowly.**"When they cut out your eye, I could feel your pain so I forced more of my chakra through the seal so your eye would regenerate but I used to much and the chakra network around your eye became completely overtaken by my chakra, so that means that my chakra can easily be forced out through your eye and where the seal resides."**

"Whoa, thanks Kurama-chan for giving me a new eye!" Naruto beamed at her, properly for the first time in his life and gave her the biggest hug possible.

"**Its no problem, Naruto, now you need to go, Fish Boy is waking you up"** She told him, using his first name properly for the first time.

"Alright Kurama-chan, but can I visit you again when Kisame-sensei goes to sleep?" He asked scrunching his face up looking more like a fox which made her giggle.

"**Of course you can, now go"** She said before sending him out the mindscape.

**Outside of Mindscape**

"Hey, gaki time to wake up, c'mon we have a hard day of work." Kisame said as he shook the meditating boy.

As Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw the blue skin of his sensei, he grinned widely, "Hey Kisame-sensei guess what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about it being so short, but with school in the way it makes writing a lot harder but don't worry I'm not abandoning any of my stories, one which I really need to update but thats for another time.<strong>

**Tell me what you thought, and review please. over and out **


End file.
